El inicio de una nueva era
by LuFeeXx
Summary: No todo esta bien como todos creian, algo malo estava apunto de pasar, y la unica que podia hacer algo era Kagome o Kikyo regresaria...
1. No siempre todo acaba

**EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA ERA**

**Cuando todo acabo y Náraku y la perla de Shikon fueron destruidos…**

**Sango y Miroku tuvieron 2 gemelas y un niño, Shippo cumpliendo su sueño de entrenar para ser un zorrito demonio, Rin viviendo con la anciana Kaede y ayudándole en todo, Sesshomaru siempre visita a Rin en la aldea, y le da muchos regalos y esperara el gran momento, Inuyasha ayuda a Miroku a exterminar a demonios que se encuentran en alguna aldea o castillo, aunque en si Inuyasha se sentía muy triste ya que extrañaba a Kagome porque creía que ya no la volvería a ver, habían pasado ya 3 años desde que sucedió eso y Inuyasha había regresado solo a el Sengoku, pero Kagome en esos 3 años ya se había graduado y extrañaba a todos sus amigos del Sengoku, asi que se despidió de su madre, de su hermano y de su abuelo y se fue a vivir con Inuyasha.**

**Semanas después cuando Inuyasha y Kagome estaban listos para ir donde Jinenji para que ella llevara hiervas medicinales y le ayudara a Jinenji en su trabajo, Rin entro a la cabaña de Inuyasha y Kagome y…**

**-Señor inuyasha, señorita kagome- Dijo Rin preocupada**

**-Porque… ¿Qué quieres Rin? Estavamos a punto de irnos GRRR- Pregunto Inuyasha enojado-**

**-Señor Inuyasha, no se enoje, es sobre la anciana Kaede**

**-¡Inuyasha!- Dijo Kagome con voz de advertencia**

**-Inuyasha la miro con miedo y se cruzo de brazos enojado**

**-Ahora dime pequeña Rin ¿Qué sucede con la anciana Kaede? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?-pregunto preocupada Kagome**

**-Lo que sucede es…**

**-Dime, estoy segura de que podemos ayudarte – Dijo Kagome**

**-La Anciana Kaede dice que… ¿Señorita Kagome se lo podría decir a usted solamente?-**

**-Claro- Dijo Kagome**

**-Las dejaré solas, ire a ver que hace el chaparrito- Le dijo a Rin y a Kagome un poco molesto**

**Inuyasha salió de la cabaña, pero se subió al tejado a oir lo que hablaban, sin hacer que sospecharan, pero Kagome conocía muy bien a Inuyasha y sabia que el no se quedaría con la duda asi que salió de la cabaña y al ver a Inuyasha sobre el tejado le dijo el conjuro –¡ABAJO!- Inuyasha cayo y se fue muy enojado hacia el bosque, y Kagome regreso a la cabaña…**

**En la cabaña, Rin y Kagome…**

**- Dime pequeña Rin , ahora estamos solas ¿Qué es lo que la anciana Kaede dice? –Pregunto Kagome**

**-Lo que sucede es que la anciana Kaede me dice que tengo que decir algo…**

**-¿Qué debes decirme Rin?**

**-Tiene que ver con el señor Inuyasha, por eso la anciana Kaede no quiere que el señor Inuyasha lo sepa**

**-¿No quiere que lo sepa?- No le dire nada te lo prometo**

**-Lo que sucede es que la señorita Kikyo se le ha parecido en sueños a la anciana Kaede- Dijo Rin preocupada**

**-K… K…¿Kikyo?- Pregunto Kagome sorprendida**

**-Si señorita, y la señorita Kikyo le ha dicho a la anciana Kaede que el señor Inuyasha está en peligro**

**-¿Inuyasha en peligro? Pero nosotros ya acabamos con Naraku y con la perla de Shikon ¿Por qué ha de estar en peligro?**

**- La anciana Kaede me dijo que le contara esto a usted, también me dijo que la señorita Kikyo le dijo que si no detienen todo, alguien la hara revivir y regresar a este mundo, y si ella regresa solo se ocupara de proteger al señor Inuyasha, y yo se que el señor Inuyasha después de todo estuvo enamorado de la señorita Kikyo, porque el señor Jaken me conto eso- Dijo Rin muy pensativa y triste**

**-¿Kikyo? ¿Por qué? ¿No entiendo porque Inuyasha ha de estar en peligro? Es muy fuerte y ha podido destruir a muchos demonios malignos, sigo sin entender pequeña Rin**

…

**- Dijo Kagome con la mirada baja- Lo se, Kikyo siempre será su primer amor y no podre hacer nada para llenar ese vacio que siente, pero eso no importa -Dijo Kagome con la mirada en alto- **

**-¡Tenemos que encontrar al peligro del que habla Kikyo! **

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Los problemas no acaban

EL INICIO DE UNA NUEVA ERA: SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Kagome se sento a pensar, y Rin viendo que ya no tenia nada mas que hacer en la cabaña de ellos se fue, pero apenas Rin salió de la cabaña Inuyasha llego a la cabaña y entro, Inuyasha noto que Kagome estaba pensativa y un poco desanimada…

-¿De que hablaron que no me quisieron contar? ¿Porque estas tan pensativa y triste? ¿Algo malo?- Pregunto Inuyasha con voz baja y preocupado

-No es nada de que preocuparse y dime ¿Qué hiciste mientras estavas en el bosque?- Pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa no muy convincente

-¿Eh? Nada, solo espere que tu y Rin dejaran de hablar y… ¿Puedo saber de que hablaron?- Dijo Inuyasha con intriga

-De nada en especial-Dijo Kagome con risa nerviosa

-¡Esta bien! ¿Iras a donde Jinenji?- Pregunto Inuyasha

-No ya no ire, ire a ver a la anciana Kaede, quiero ayudarla a curar a los soldados, y a sacar agua del rio-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Pero no te dejare sola!

-¿Por qué dices eso Inuyasha?-Pregunto Kagome asustada

-¡Porque el sarnoso y Ayame están por aquí! Y aunque ya estén casados ¡ese tonto no dejara de ser molesto para mi!

-Ah! Era eso- Dijo Kagome nerviosa

-¡Si! Era eso!- Dijo Inuyasha

Salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron hacia el rio donde se encontraba la anciana Kaede y Rin…

En el camino Inuyasha se quedo observando a Kagome extrañamente, a Kagome se le hizo extraño que Inuyasha la mirara tan fijamente cuando el siempre seguía su paso, con su actitud de seriedad, entonces Kagome le pregunto…

-Inuyasha…

-¿Eh? Dime

-¿Porque estas mirandome? Todo el camino lo haz estado haciendo lo mismo, no dejas de mirarme- Dijo Kagome extrañada

-¡Ya no puedo mirarte! GRRRR

-¡No te enojes! Solo se me hace bastante extraño, tu no eres asi- Dijo Kagome mientras seguían caminando

Luego Inuyasha se detuvo y detuvo a Kagome…

-¿Que tienes? ¡Dimelo ahora! Estas muy extraña desde que hablaste con Rin ¡Dime que te dijo!

-Nada no te preocupes- Dijo Kagome sonriendo

Inuyasha se quedo mirando fijamente a Kagome, pero Kagome siempre desviaba la mirada, Inuyasha sospechaba que algo tenia preocupada a Kagome pero sabia que ella no le quería decir, entonces cambio de rumbo y cogió de la mano a Kagome y la llevo a la cascada donde estaba la guarida de Kouga.

-Mira el agua, aunque este lugar apeste a lobo, el agua es pura y no se mescla con este olor, mas que pura es verdadera, pase lo que pase esta cascada siempre esta limpia, por eso te pido que confíes en mi y me digas ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Pregunto Inuyasha mostrando el agua y mirándola tranquilamente

-Inuyasha… ¡No es nada!-Dijo Kagome

Kagome salió corriendo hacia la aldea muy preocupada, pero Kouga estaba observando todo, y salió rápidamente para ver que le pasaba a Inuyasha y porque estaba en ese lugar, y Ayame llego también…

CONTINUARA…


	3. Los enemigos también pueden ser amigos

**LOS ENEMIGOS TAMBIEN PUEDEN SER AMIGOS**

**Cuando Kouga vio que Kagome salió corriendo salió rápidamente a ver porque razón había salido corriendo y porque estaba tan preocupada, en tanto Ayame también salió después de Kouga…**

**-¡Bestia! Que sucede ¿Por qué Kagome salió corriendo? ¿Qué demonios le hiciste?-Pregunto Kouga**

**-¡Nada! Solo le pregunte porque tenia esa cara de preocupación y salió corriendo- Contesto Inuyasha con la mirada baja**

**-Inuyasha, estas seguro? Cuentanos que sucedió, podremos ayudarte- Dijo Ayame con sus palabras de aliento**

**-No lo se, Kagome desde que hablo con Rin, ha estado preocupada y muy pensativa, y no se que motivo, siento como si fuera mi culpa y no me quiere decir- Dice Inuyasha desanimado**

**-¡Bestia! Preguntale ¡Tonto!- Dijo Kouga enojado**

**-¡Kouga! ¿te gustaría dejar de insultar a Inuyasha? Acaso no vez que esta triste y pensativo- Le dijo Ayame con voz regañona a Kouga**

**-¡Esta bien!- Dijo Kouga resignado**

**-Ayame no se que hacer, ella no me quiere decir- Dijo Inuyasha**

**-Quisiera poder ayudarte, pero tu sabes que con la sacerdotisa no me llevo muy bien, aunque ya no tengo motivos para odiarla, te ayudare- Dijo Ayame con voz de aliento**

**-GRR esta bien bestia te ayudare solo porque quiero que Kagome sea feliz- Dijo Kouga**

**-¡Deberias pensar si yo soy feliz o no, sigo enamorada de ti y pareciera que tu siguieras pensando en esa sacerdotisa!-Inuyasha vamos a donde esa sacerdotisa dejemos a este lobo atrás-**

**-¿Eh?...-se preguntaba Inuyasha-**

**-Ya vez lo que logras ¡bestia!, ya hiciste que Ayame se enojara conmigo**

**-¡Deja de echarle la culpa a Inuyasha! Si quieres ve con tu sacerdotisa- Mirada asesina de Ayame hacia Kouga-**

**-¡Lo lamento sarnoso! Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas dicho esa estupides! Pero te ayudare- Dijo Inuyasha orgulloso**

**-Eh? ¿Como que me ayudaras bestia? ¿Porque lo dices?**

**-Ayame, este tonto solo te quiere a ti, porque se ha dado cuenta que eres la única que si lo ama de verdad, odio tener que decir esto yo, pero… ¡Perdonalo!- Dijo Inuyasha enojado**

**-Pero… esta bien- Dijo Ayame con voz resignada**

**-¡Ayame es cierto, solo te quiero a ti!- Dijo Kouga y moviendo su cola**

**-Inuyasha quedate con Kouga ire a ver a la sacerdotisa-Dijo Ayame**

**-¡No Ayame no te dejare ir sola!- Dijo Kouga mirándola**

**-¡Sarnoso! ¡Dejala! Ella puede cuidarse sola-Dijo Inuyasha obligándolo**

**-GRRRR Esta bien- Dijo Kouga**

**Ayame se fue rápidamente y pronto se quedaron Inuyasha y Kouga solos, pero Kouga se preguntaba porque Inuyasha lo ayudo, si ellos eran enemigos naturales…**

**-¡Bestia! ¿Porque me ayudaste?- Dijo Kouga sorprendido**

**-Porque eso hacen los amigos ¡pero no quiere decir que siempre te ayude oiste sarnoso!**

**-¡Bestia! Porque lo hiciste ¿Por qué piensas que somos amigos?**

**-¡Yo no dije que somos amigos! Lo hize por Ayame y posiblemente por ti porque no quiero que te acerques a Kagome- Dijo Inuyasha con voz baja**

**Pero Inuyasha no lo había echo por Ayame ni por Kagome, lo había echo porque consideraba a Kouga como su mejor amigo aunque no quería admitirlo, y Kouga también lo consideraba su mejor amigo porque siempre se ayudaban cuando estaban en problemas, pero no lo querían admitir**

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. La curiosidad

**LA CURIOSIDAD **

**Cuando Ayame llego a la aldea, todos la miraban extraño porque después de todo era muy veloz y todos la conocían como Ayame la demonio lobo, y era aun mas reconocida como la esposa de Kouga, pero Ayame no les puso atención y se fue directo a la cabaña de Kagome, porque ella quería saber porque actuaba así ya que no era normal en la "sacerdotisa" que tuviera ese comportamiento, cuando Ayame entro a la cabaña Kagome se encontraba sentada muy pensativa entonces…**

**-Oye sacerdotisa- Dijo Ayame con voz baja y tranquila**

**-Dime que sucede Ayame- Dijo Kagome mirándola**

**-¿Porque estas actuando tan extraño? Me refiero que, se supone que tu y el hanyou se quieren, ¿Porque huyes de el?- Pregunto Ayame en varias ocasiones**

**-Ayame… No huyo, pero ¡Inuyasha! ¡Se la pasa preguntándome que me sucede!- Dijo Kagome enojada**

**-Lo hace porque quiere saber la razón del porque estas preocupada, ese hanyou no es tan malo después de todo sacerdotisa- Dijo Ayame alentándola**

**-Pero…- Dijo Kagome resignada**

**-Pero nada, sacerdotisa ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Nos conto Inuyasha, que desde que recibiste la visita de esa pequeña humana Rin has estado preocupada y pensativa ¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Ayame**

**-Me tiene muy preocupada algo- Dijo Kagome suspirando**

**-¿Qué es? ¿Algo malo?- Pregunto Ayame**

**-Te lo contare, pero…- Dijo Kagome**

**-¿Pero que sacerdotisa?- Pregunto Ayame**

**-Lo que sucede es...- **

**Cuando Kagome estaba a punto de decirlo entro Rin con Inuyasha y Kouga, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Kagome y a Ayame porque ellas no esperaban a estos dos chicos allí y menos a Rin junto a ellos, cuando esto sucedió Ayame se quedo mirándolos de una forma en la que les quería decir que se fueran, pero ninguno entendió su mirada excepto la inteligente Rin, solo que Rin si debía quedarse ya que ella y Kagome eran las únicas que sabían con exactitud lo que pasaba…**

**-Hm Bueno chicos a que vinieron, son bienvenidos- Dijo Ayame irónicamente**

**-Inuyasha… Joven Kouga… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Kagome nerviosa**

**-¡Esta es mi casa!- Dijo Inuyasha (altanero como siempre)**

**-¡Bestia no le digas eso a Kagome!- Dijo Kouga mirando mal a Inuyasha**

**-Y les repito ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Ayame pero esta vez enojada**

**-Señorita Ayame…Señorita Kagome… quiero hablar con ustedes- Dijo Rin pensativa**

**- ¿Y conmigo? Si esto tiene que ver conmigo ¡Díganlo ahora!- Dijo Inuyasha enojado**

**-¡Bestia! si la pequeña humana quiere hablar solo con ellas ¡Déjalas!- Dijo Kouga saliendo de la cabaña**

**- ¡GRRRRR! Esta bien- Dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la cabaña**

**-Por fin, ahora si ¿Que nos dirás pequeña Rin?- Dijo Ayame**

**-Lo que sucede es que ya comprendí…- Dijo Rin**

**-¡ESPERA!- Dijeron Ayame y Kagome**

**-¿Espero?- Se pregunto Rin**

**-Si Rin espera que ahí perros que no soportan estar con la duda- Dijo Kagome mirando hacia la salida de la cabaña**

**- Aja- Dijo Ayame haciendo un gesto de afirmación- Y ahí lobos que no pueden evitar oir las cosas- Dijo Ayame también mirando hacia la puerta**

**-¿Lobos? ¿Perros? Si es así… faltan gatos- Dijo Rin mirando hacia la salida**

**-Jajaja- Kagome y Ayame reían con lo que Rin había dicho -No no, lo que sucede es que estoy segura que no evitaran saber que sucede- Dijo Ayame riendo**

**Entonces Ayame y Kagome salieron de la cabaña a ver si estaba Kouga y Inuyasha ahí, y efectivamente fue asi, los dos chismosos de la aldea se encontraban escuchando, cuando vieron a Ayame y a Kagome mriandolos, decidieron irse corriendo hacia las montañas**

**CONTIANUARA…**


	5. Las sorpresas son impredecibles

**COSAS NUEVAS **

**Cuando estos dos curiosos se fueron a las montañas, llego Sango con las dos gemelas y su bebe porque estaba buscando a Rin y la anciana Kaede le había dicho que estaba con Kagome, cuando llego Sango, se le hizo muy extraño ver a Kagome y Ayame juntas, y menos en la cabaña de Kagome ya que no era muy normal ver a Ayame por esos lados, y como también había visto que Inuyasha se había ido con Kouga pensó que algo extraño estaba pasando…**

**-Hola Kagome, hola Ayame, hola Rin ¿Qué hacen todas aquí? ¿Y porque Kouga e Inuyasha se fueron?- Dijo Sango mirando a todas de una forma muy extraña**

**-Em. Hola Sango Em. Queríamos pasar todas una tarde juntas- Dijo Kagome nerviosa y sonriendo, a pesar de que sabía que le estaba mintiendo a su mejor amiga**

**-Y ¿Porque no me invitaron?- Pregunto Sango**

**- Porque tu… eh… estabas Em.… con el monje! Si si tu estabas con el monje y no queríamos alejarte de el, lo que sucede es que hacen una hermosa pareja y no queríamos alejarlos- Dijo Ayame semi-nerviosa y sonriendo nerviosa**

**-Si- Dijo Kagome afirmando con la cabeza**

**-No se preocupen, de echo por eso venia quería preguntarle a Inuyasha si iría a ayudar a Miroku, pero por lo que veo esta ocupado- Dijo Sango sonriendo**

**-Si esta ocupado curioseando por ahí- Dijo Rin mirando a Sango y sonriendo**

**-Em. Si ¿Necesitas algo más?- Pregunto Kagome**

**-¡Claro! Necesito pasar el tiempo con mis amigas- Dijo Sango feliz**

**-¿Yo soy tu amiga?- Pregunto Ayame**

**-Si si eres amiga de todas Ayame- Dijo Kagome nerviosa**

**-Ya no soporto esconderlo más y menos a Sango- Dijo Rin enojada y nerviosa**

**-Ah?- Se preguntó Kagome **

**-Ya lo arruinara- Pensó Ayame**

**-¿Ocultarme que?- Pregunto Sango**

**- Ok. Lo que sucede es que algo tiene preocupada a Kagome y las únicas que saben que es son Rin y Kagome- Dijo Ayame mirando de reojo a Rin y Kagome –Pero yo no se, y Kagome estaba a punto de decírmelo y llegaste tu ¿Lo notas?- Dijo Ayame**

**-Kagome ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Sango**

**-Aquí no es seguro decírselos, las paredes escuchan, no se si podamos volver a mi época, desde hace mucho tiempo que no he ido aunque allá es mucha mas seguro- Dijo Kagome pensativa**

**-¿Tu época?- Se preguntaron Ayame y Rin**

**-Kagome estoy segura de que aun podemos cruzar- Dijo Sango**

**-La anciana Kaede me conto que la perla por la que los dejaba pasar a tu época de destruyo, pero que mas sin embargo había un modo de pasar sin necesidad de tener la Shikon no Tama- Agrego Rin**

**-Yo ya conozco esa perla, pero sigo sin entender a que se refieren- Dijo Ayame**

**-¿Sabes como? Dinos Rin por favor- Dijeron Kagome y Sango**

**-Dice la anciana Kaede que cuando la perla fue destruida, ya no quedaba un solo fragmento en este mundo y que todo seria paz, pero que sin embargo había una hierva que permitía cruzar el pozo al lugar que fuera, la anciana Kaede la tiene pero dice que solo alcanza para 6 personas, mitad demonios o demonios completos- Dijo Rin**

**-¿Entonces que estamos esperando? Vamos- Dijo Ayame**

**Todas salieron de la cabaña y se fueron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Efectivamente fue asi, la anciana Kaede tenía la hierba pero les advirtió que solo podían tomar una gota porque quien tomara más de una gota, podría perder sus poderes y quedarse en esa época… **

**-¿Así que sucedería eso? No se preocupe an… señora todas tomaremos solo una gota- Dijo Ayame sonriendo**

**-Pero solo alcanza para 6 personas cada hierva, podrán hacer solo un viaje de ida y regreso- Agrego la anciana Kaede**

**-Esta bien- Dijeron Ayame, Kagome, Rin y Sango**

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Lo celos de Kouga y la gran idea

**6- LOS CELOS DE KOUGA Y LA GRAN IDEA**

**Las chicas estaban dispuestas a pasar por el pozo, pero cuando se dirigían hacia el bosque de la nada apareció Miroku, solo que esta vez apareció detrás de Ayame haciendo lo que no debía así que Sango le pega una cachetada y Ayame se enojo tanto que sin darse cuenta que era el lo ataco, como siempre el monje salió herido por dos chicas, una humana y una demonio…**

**-Buenas tardes bellas damas- Dijo Miroku sobándose la mejilla y adolorido**

**-Pervertido! ¬¬ Que haces aquí- Pregunto Sango enojada **

**-Monje pervertido, lo que dice el hanyou es cierto, usted es un libidinoso- Dijo Ayame mirando mal a Miroku**

**-Fue un momento de debilidad a su belleza señorita Ayame… yo le soy fiel a Sanguito- Dijo Miroku aun mas adolorido y asustado**

**-Monje Miroku usted no cambia- Dijo Kagome mirándolo decepcionantemente **

**-Señor Miroku ¿Que hace aquí?- Pregunto Rin nerviosa**

**-Solo quería ver que hacían- Dijo Miroku pensativo**

**-¿Acaso no te encontraste con Inuyasha o el joven Kouga?- Pregunto Kagome**

**-Los vi golpeando piedras, parecían enojados entonces decidí no hablarles- Dijo Miroku mirando hacia atrás**

**Cuando sucedía esto Inuyasha y Kouga se acercaban rápidamente y junto a ellos venia Shippo en la espalda de Inuyasha gritando con lágrimas en los ojos que le bajara a la velocidad, pero Inuyasha como siempre nunca escucho al pequeño zorrito y cuando llegaron Shippo se bajo mareado y llorando…**

**-¡Kagome!- Grito Shippo llorando**

**-No te quejes, agradece que te traje chaparrito!- Dijo Inuyasha mirando mal a Shippo**

**-Ayame creo que ya hablaron ¡vámonos!- Dijo Kouga mirando mal a Miroku **

**-Lo lamento pero no me iré- Dijo Ayame mirando a Kouga orgullosamente**

**-Joven Kouga ¿Que hace aquí con Inuyasha?-Pregunto Kagome nerviosa**

**-Vine por que sentí que un tarado le estaba haciendo algo a Ayame- Kouga miro mal a Miroku**

**-Sarnoso, eso es normal en este libidinoso- Dijo Inuyasha orgulloso **

**-Kagome deberíamos ir cuando no estuvieran- le susurro Sango a Kagome**

**-Si quieren le digo a la anciana Kaede q si puede buscar mas hiervas y así irían ellos- Susurro Rin sonriendo**

**-Tienes razón Rin, así el joven Kouga, Miroku y Shippo podrían salir a ver la ciudad con Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome sonriendo**

**-Eh?-Los chicos se preguntaban **

**-¡LO HAREMOS!- Dijeron todas las chicas en forma grupal**

**Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo y Kouga no entendía por qué decían "lo haremos" y por que estaban todas tan unidas, pero no quisieron preguntar por que posiblemente ellas se enojarían, pero Kouga no dejaba de mirar mal a Miroku, y Miroku solo se escondía detrás de Inuyasha por que la mirada que Kouga hacia era como para asesinarlo…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Un consejo con sorpresa

**7- UN CONSEJO CON SORPRESA**

**Mientras sucedía esto todos los chicos iban en camino hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para preguntarle donde había mas hiervas… excepto Kouga que iba de ultimas detrás de Miroku mirándolo mal y Kagome se dio cuenta y espero a Kouga y los dos se quedaron del ultimas mientras los demás se adelantaban, Kouga no dejaba de mirar mal a Miroku, al ver esto a Kagome se le dio la idea de que Kouga estaba celoso de Ayame, así que decidió preguntarle, pero Kouga solo quería golpear a Miroku, cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Miroku, Kagome le detuvo la mano y le pregunto…**

**-Joven Kouga usted después de todo si se enamoro de Ayame ¿no es cierto?- Pregunto Kagome sonriendo**

**-¿Eh? ¡Quien demonios dijo eso!- Pregunto Kouga mirando a otro lado**

**-Nadie, solo quiero saberlo, yo creí que usted se había casado con Ayame, por que… ya sabe… notó que yo amo a Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome mirándolo fijamente**

**-¿Eh? Kagome al principio si fue por eso- Contesto Kouga sonrojándose**

**-Y dígame como se enamoro de ella- Pregunto Kagome mirándolo contenta**

**-¿Eh? ¡Por que me preguntas eso Kagome!- Dijo Kouga mirándola dudoso**

**-Por que se nota que estas enamorado de ella, cuéntame no le contare a nadie mas- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro**

**-Grrr ¡esta bien!... Todo empezó cuando ella vino, yo si recordaba la promesa- Dijo Kouga mirando al suelo decepcionado**

**-¡Joven Kouga! La recordaba y ¿La dejo ir?- Dijo Kagome regañándolo**

**-No quería casarme con ella! ¡Porque no sabía si saldría vivo cuando vengara la muerte de mis compañeros! Y no quería que Ayame sufriera- Dijo Kouga gritando**

**-Entiendo… y como no tuvo que pelear con Náraku pudo sobrevivir- Dijo Kagome pensativa**

**-¡Si! Pero yo seguía enamorado de ti, y se que Ayame sufrió por mi, pero… cuando me case con ella, poco a poco me empecé a enamorar de su ternura, ella siempre cuidaba a mis lobos y a los de ella sin importarle que alguna vez la hice sufrir, me defiende ante todo y siempre me anima Grrr! Detesto que sea así! Yo me puedo cuidar solo!- Dijo Kouga sonriendo y enojado a la vez**

**-Entiendo, pero ella aun cree que usted se caso con ella solo por unir a los clanes ¿Verdad?- Dijo Kagome caminando y mirando hacia el suelo**

**-Si- Dijo Kouga mirando al suelo y caminando al lado de Kagome**

**-¿Qué espera?- Dijo Kagome mirándolo**

**-Eh?- Se preguntaba Kouga**

**-Si!, que espera para decirle lo que siente por ella, no la haga esperar, ella esta mu y enamorada de usted y le haría muy feliz saberlo, o alguien se la puede quitar- Dijo Kagome sonriendo y mirándolo de reojo**

**-¿Eh? Yo no le diré nada! ¿Quitármela?- Dijo Kouga gritando y alterado**

**-Si, el monje Miroku podría hacerlo por ejemplo- Dijo Kagome mirándolo orgullosa**

**-No me hables de ese tonto! Que lo matare! Por tocar a Ayame! GRRR!- Dijo Kouga listo para irse detrás de Miroku**

**-No, No, joven Kouga espere!... me refiero que mejor dígale a Ayame lo que siente, y demuéstrele lo que siente por ella así todos sabrán que ella ya tiene alguien que la quiere- Dijo Kagome deteniendo a Kouga**

**-Tienes razón- Dijo Kouga mirando en frente**

**-Vamos que ya nos quedamos atrás- Dijo Kagome**

**Entonces Kouga y Kagome se adelantaron y llegaron con todos, al llegar ellos solos, Inuyasha y Ayame los miro raro y mal, entonces Inuyasha le dijo a Ayame que hacían ellos dos juntos, y Ayame le dijo que alejara a Kagome de su chico, e Inuyasha al igual que Ayame estaban celosos…**

**Cuando sucedió todo eso, Ayame y Inuyasha no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Kouga y Kagome, cuando ya todos llegaron a donde la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha cogió de la mano a Kagome y se sentó al lado de ella mirando mal a Kouga, mientras que Ayame solo miraba mal a Kagome y a Kouga, entonces Kouga abrazo a Ayame mirando mal a Miroku, a Ayame le sorprendió, Sango y Miroku estaban juntos y miraban a sus hijas jugando a lo lejos, y Sango miraba como la anciana Kaede cuidaba a su pequeño bebe y Shippo se sentó al lado de Rin … **

**-¿No crees que aquí todos se están mirando un poco mal?- Le susurro Shippo a Rin**

**-Tienes razón Shippo- Dijo Rin**

**-Em. Se puede sentir la tención ¿No creen chicos?- Dijo Rin mirando a la anciana Kaede y a los demas**

**-Si Rin, ¿Chicos y porque todos están acá?- Pregunto la anciana Kaede**

**-Lo que sucede es que vinimos a pedirle algo señora…- Dijo Ayame mirando a Kaede y de reojo a Kagome**

**-Díganme- Dijo la anciana Kaede**

**-¿Usted tiene otra hierva?- Pregunto Sango**

**-Por suerte me queda una ¿Por qué?- Pregunto la anciana Kaede**

**-Dénosla por favor- Dijo Kagome**

**-Esta bien- Dijo la anciana Kaede y les dio otra hierva, le susurro a Kagome que si los chicos tomaban mas de una gota estaban perdidos…**

**Las chicas les vendaron los ojos a todos los chicos, Rin se los vendo a Shippo, Kagome a Inuyasha, Ayame a Kouga y Sango a Miroku, los chicos se preguntaban por que les vendaron los ojos, y las chicas les dijeron que abrieran la boca, y cada chico recibió una gota de la hierva, ellos no sabían que era y ya no querían, pero las chicas les dijeron que tranquilos que será algo muy divertido, las chicas también tomaron una gota y se dirigieron enseguida al pozo, los chicos seguían con los ojos vendados hasta que llegaron al pozo**

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. El gran Viaje

**8- UN GRAN VIAJE**

**Cuando todos ya habían llegado al pozo todos pasaron a la época de Kagome, primero se tiro por el pozo Inuyasha para ayudar a los demás a subir, luego cuando Inuyasha ya estaba en la época de Kagome se lanzaron Rin y Shippo, luego Inuyasha los ayudo a subir y les dijo que se quedaran ahí, luego Sango y Miroku se tiraron también, ellos dos estaban muy felices de ir a la época de Kagome, luego fueron Ayame y Kouga cogidos de la mano y al pasar de un solo salto lograron subir al templo y luego Kagome se tiro y Inuyasha la ayudo a subir, todos se fueron en el atardecer y en la época de Kagome ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, el templo estaba muy oscuro, y todos hacían tanto ruido que Naomi (La madre de Kagome), el Abuelo de Kagome y Souta pensaron que eran ladrones así que fueron armados, cuando Kagome abrió la puerta todos gritaron, hasta Ayame y Kouga gritaron del susto, Naomi y los demás se sorprendieron de ver a esos demás seres que nunca habían visto, ya que solo pasaba Inuyasha y solo lo conocían a él, además de que se suponía que Kagome ya no podía volver a esa época…**

**- Madre, abuelo, Souta me asustaron!- Dijo Kagome**

**- Lo lamento hija, no creí que te volvería a ver- En ese momento Naomi abrazo a Kagome**

**- Madre pero regrese y con mis amigos, wow Souta como haz crecido, te extrañe mucho hermanito y a ti también abuelo- Kagome y su familia se dieron un abrazo grupal**

**- Orejas de perro! Hola! Garras de Acero- Le dijo Souta a Inuyasha**

**- Hola enanin, jeh! Ya creciste ya no debo decirte enanin!- Le dijo**

**- Eh? A el no le dices enano y a mi si ¬¬- Dijo Shippo enojándose con Inuyasha**

**- Pero es que tu eres un enano Shippo!- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Shippo**

**- Casi lo olvido, madre, Souta, Abuelo ellos son mis amigos, ella es Rin, ella era la acompañante del hermano de Inuyasha y el es Shippo el tierno zorrito del que te hablaba- Decía Kagome mientras le mostraba los chicos a su familia**

**- Cielos, creo que tendré que hacer mas cena, no importa son bienvenidos pasemos n.n- Dijo Naomi sonriendo**

**- Mucho gusto- Dijeron Rin y Shippo**

**- Espera madre! Aún faltan- Dijo Kagome deteniendo a su madre**

**- Naomi, Souta y el abuelo se sorprendieron**

**-Los conoceremos adentro- Decía Souta y el abuelo mientras entraban a la casa **

**-¿Aún faltan?- Dijo Naomi sorprendida**

**-¡ Si! Madre, ella es Sango mi mejor amiga es la exterminadora de demonios de la que tanto te hable, y el es Miroku su esposo- Dijo Kagome abrazándolos a los dos **

**- Mucho gusto…- Dijo Sango saludándola de la forma antigua**

**- Que bella dama es usted- Dice Miroku pero al decir esto, Sango le pega un pisotón a Miroku**

**- Oush! Digo, mucho gusto- Dijo Miroku adolorido y mirando a Naomi**

**- Mucho gusto, Rin, Shippo, Sango y Miroku adelante pueden ir a casa n.n- Dice Naomi, mientras dice esto los cuatro entran a la casa**

**- Madre, ellos son Ayame y Kouga, son los demonio lobo, el es Kouga y ella es su esposa- Dijo Kagome acercándolos**

**- Mucho gusto ¿Naomi? Me llamo Ayame, y pertenezco a la tribu de demonios lobo del norte n.n- Dijo Ayame sonriendo**

**- eh… mucho gusto…-Dice Naomi a Ayame- Kagome ¿Todos son demonios? No son malos ¿segura?- Le susurra Naomi a su hija**

**- No madre, no son malos Rin, Sango, Miroku y yo somos los únicos que no somos demonios el pequeño Shippo si es un demonio, Ayame y el joven Kouga también y Inuyasha también- Le dice Kagome a su madre**

**- Ohayo! Me llamo Kouga y soy el jefe mas joven de la tribu!- Cuando dice esto Ayame y Kagome le golpean el brazo a Kouga- Y el esposo de Ayame ¬¬- Dijo Kouga mirando mal a las dos**

**- n.ñu Mucho gusto- Dijo Naomi nerviosa**

**- Señora ¿Puedo jugar con su gato? Me aburro rápido!- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Buyo (el gato)**

**- Claro Inuyasha, pero nada mas no te dejes rasguñar- Dijo Naomi sonriéndole a Inuyasha**

**- Esta bien, sarnoso! Ayame! Pasen o quieren quedarse aquí se acerca la lluvia- Dijo Inuyasha mirando el cielo**

**- Bestia ya lo se! Siento su olor ¬¬ no digas nada!- Dijo Kouga mirándolo mal**

**- Kagome hablamos luego- Dijo Ayame a Kagome mientras abrazaba a Kouga, y luego Inuyasha, Ayame y Kouga se entraron a la casa.**

**- ¿Y que te parecen mis amigos madre?- Pregunto Kagome feliz**

**- Son muy inteligentes y muy divertidos, pero aún no puedo con la idea de que cuatro son demonios n.ñ- Dijo Naomi asustada**

**- No te preocupes no son malos, Shippo es un zorrito y al contrario es muy tierno excepto con Inuyasha n.ñ- Dijo Kagome pensativa**

**- Con Inuyasha no es tierno… ¿Puedo saber la razón?- Pregunto Naomi**

**- Por que Inuyasha siempre le pega n.ñ- Dijo Kagome sonriendo nerviosa**

**- Cielos, pobre pequeño- Dijo Naomi**

**- Shippo no puede hacer nada malo, además es muy tierno- Dijo Kagome**

**-Entiendo- Dijo Naomi**

**-Además, el joven Kouga y Ayame solo utilizan sus poderes para pelear, lo único que debemos tratar de hacer es que Inuyasha y el joven Kouga no se peleen dentro de la casa- Dijo Kagome nerviosa**

**-¿Uh? Hijita mía ¿Por que Inuyasha y ese joven pelearían? Si no me equivoco ese joven que estaba enamorado de ti es este joven Kouga, si ya tiene esposa por que pelearía Inuyasha y él ¿Si no tienen razones para pelear?- Dijo Naomi pensativa**

**-Madre tienes mucha razón nunca lo había pensando, ya no tienen razón por que pelear, solo se que no se soportan n.ñ- Dijo Kagome pensativa y sonriendo**

**Luego Naomi y Kagome que fueron las últimas en entrar cerraron la puerta y tal como Inuyasha y Kouga habían dicho se acercaba una fuerte lluvia y todos estaban bien enc asa ya que la casa de Kagome es muy calientita…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Una gran época

**9- UNA GRAN EPOCA**

**Ya todos estaban en casa cuando empezó a llover fuertemente, Naomi estaba en la cocina con Kagome preparando la cena, Naomi había mandado a llamar a Souta para que le dijera a cada uno cual era su cuarto, lamentablemente solo habían disponibles tres habitaciones, así que Naomi dejo cocinando a Kagome y decidió mirar como dividir a los chicos…**

**-Chicos solo ahí tres habitaciones disponibles… a menos que alguien duerma en la habitación de Kagome- Dijo Naomi mirando a Rin**

**-El orejas de perro que duerma con mi hermana madre, ellos ya son esposos, además la habitación de mi hermana esta intacta ¿No es así?- Dijo Souta mirando a Inuyasha**

**-Souta, que Shippo duerma en tu habitación- Dijo Naomi a punto de regañar a Souta**

**-Wii, ¿Tienes dulcesitos?- Pregunto Shippo**

**-Si! Tengo vamos!- Dijo Souta, Souta y Shippo se fueron a su cuarto para jugar y todas las cosas que hacen los niños**

**-Creo que Shippo y Souta se la llevaran muy bien n.n, Shippo con Souta… Rin te molestaría dormir en el cuarto de Kagome?- Le pregunto Naomi a Rin**

**-No no claro que no me molestaría- Dijo Rin sonriendo- **

**Al escuchar esto Kagome se dirigió hacia la sala y mirando a Rin y viendo que Shippo y Souta no estaban decidió llevar a Rin a su cuarto….**

**-Rin, te mostrare mi cuarto, no tengo gran cosa, no abras las ventanas por que esto al parecer es una tormenta- Dijo Kagome llevando a Rin a su cuarto, las dos se quedaron arriba.**

**-Bien, Shippo con Souta, Rin con Kagome, Inuyasha…- Dijo Naomi**

**-¿Eh? Que!- Dijo Inuyasha enojado**

**-¿Te molestaría dormir en la habitación de enfrente de la habitación de Kagome?-Pregunto Naomi**

**-No me molestaría per con una condición- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Naomi**

**-Si claro cual- Pregunto Naomi sonriendo**

**-La cama de Kagome es muy pequeña para ella y Rin- Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Naomi y luego le susurro- Que Kagome duerma conmigo- Dijo Inuyasha **

**-Esta bien- Dijo Naomi no muy convencida- Shippo y Souta, Rin sola, am… Inuyasha y Kagome, ummm, Ayame y Kouga y Sango y Miroku- Dijo Naomi sonriendo**

**-¿Ah?-Se preguntaron Ayame y Kouga**

**-¿Que sucede chicos? Pregunto Naomi a Ayame y Kouga**

**-Nada- Dijeron ellos**

**-Inuyasha ve a decirle a Kagome que ella dormirá contigo en la habitación de enfrente de su habitación, me sonó algo enredado jejeje- Dijo Naomi bromeando **

**-Esta bien- Dijo Inuyasha subiendo**

**-Ayame y Kouga su habitación esta aquí abajo, al frente de la cocina, si posiblemente en la noche les da hambre ahí leche fresca en la nevera- Dijo Naomi sonriéndole a Ayame y Kouga**

**-Es muy amable Naomi- Dijo Ayame y mirando mal a Kouga**

**-¿Eh? A si!¡ Arigatou Naomi!- Dijo Kouga viendo la indirecta de Ayame- Entonces Kouga y Ayame se fueron a su habitación**

**-Sango y Miroku, a ustedes les quedara la habitación que queda al lado a la de Souta**

**-Gracias- Dijeron Miroku y Sango- Y también se fueron a su habitación**

*****MAS TARDE*****

**-La cena ya esta lista!- Grito Naomi con toda su fuerza pero los únicos que llegaron a comer, fueron Inuyasha, Souta, el Abuelo, Kagome y Shippo**

**-Madre ya los demás se durmieron, creo que estaban muy cansados- Dijo Kagome sentándose**

**-Si, Souta y yo estamos despierticos por que estamos jugando, ¿Como se llama?- Pregunto Shippo a Souta**

**-Video juegos- Contesto Souta**

**-Si, son divertiditos- Dijo Shippo comiendo y viendo a Souta comer**

**-Chicos no jueguen mucho videojuegos, mañana seguirán, Souta por favor cuando termines de cenar lo apagas y lo recoges y se van a dormir- Dijo Naomi mirando a Souta**

**-Si madre- Dijo Souta comiendo rápidamente**

**-¡Que rica comida!- Agrego Inuyasha**

**- Y por cuanto tiempo se quedaran- Pregunto Naomi**

**-No lo se! Pero yo ya me iré a dormir! Adiós! –Dijo Inuyasha, llevándose a Shippo y Souta con él**

**-Inuyasha, a donde los llevas- Pregunto Kagome mirándolo mal**

**-A que recojan el desorden y que se duerman!- Dijo Inuyasha volteando la espalda y llevándoselos a sus habitaciones, cuando Inuyasha ya se los había llevado y los había dejado durmiendo en la habitación el se acostó a dormir**

**-Gracias Naomi por la comida- Dijo el Abuelo Higurashi**

**-De nada padre, ya debes irte a dormir, debes levantarte temprano para ir al hospital a tu cita- Dijo Naomi ayudándolo a parar y lo llevo a su habitación, mientras que Kagome estaba lavando los platos**

**Mientras que Kagome lavaba los platos Naomi se paro al lado y la ayudo a secarlos, luego Naomi le dijo a Kagome que se sentara en la sala a ver TV que quería saber de ella ya que hacia mucho no la veía, mientras tanto Naomi fue a ver a cada uno en sus habitaciones, visito primero al Abuelo ya que el estaba mas cerca a la Sala, y vio al abuelo dormir y lo acobijo y cerro la puerta, luego fue a la habitación de Kouga y Ayame, se le hizo extraño que ellos dos estuvieran durmiendo separados si se suponía que eran esposos así que Naomi al ver esto los dejo así, luego visito rápidamente a Inuyasha que estaba mirando por la ventana, y le dijo que si por favor podía cambiar a Ayame de cama, y así fue Ayame y Kouga quedaron durmiendo en la misma cama, luego Naomi mando a dormir a Inuyasha y lo arropo como si fuera su hijo, y cerro la puerta e Inuyasha quedo durmiendo, luego visito a Rin en el cuarto de Kagome y Rin estaba durmiendo muy feliz así que decidió dejarla dormir, visito a Shippo y Souta, ya los dos se habían dormido, Shippo estaba durmiendo en el suelo y Souta en el colchón inflable en el que Naomi lo había mandado entonces Naomi recogió a Shippo y lo acostó en la cama de Souta y lo arropo, luego fue donde Sango y Miroku y los dos estaban durmiendo juntos como una feliz pareja así que decidió cerrarles la puerta y dejarlos dormir… Luego ella bajó a la sala donde estaba su hija…**


	10. Una familia unida

**11- UNA FAMILIA UNIDA**

**Cuando Naomi bajó su hija estaba viendo TV, a cada 5 minutos Kagome cambiaba de canal, ya que no estaban dando los mismos programas de los que daban antes de que ella se fuera, así que quería ver TV por que la extrañaba, Naomi se le sentó al lado…**

**-Hija, te extrañamos mucho- Dijo Naomi sonriéndole a Kagome**

**-Madre, yo también los extrañe creí que no los volvería a ver- Dijo Kagome con los ojos llorosos**

**- Y dime… ¿Como lograste traer a todos tus amigos aquí? ¿Incluso a los demonios? ¿Y porque razón? Creí que serias feliz si estabas con Inuyasha, por eso te deje ir- Dijo Naomi pensativa**

**-Madre ahora no te puedo decir, podrían escuchar y las únicas que podemos saberlo somos las chicas, te lo diré luego, y logramos venir fue por una hierva que la anciana Kaede tiene- Dijo Kagome pensativa**

**-¿Sera la última vez que te vea hija?- Pregunto Naomi triste**

**-Claro que no madre, hallaré la forma de pasar el pozo y visitarlos cuantas veces quiera ya veras- Dijo Kagome sonriendo**

**-Esta bien hijita- Dijo Naomi mirando la TV**

**-Si, pero los chicos no pueden saber- Dijo Kagome preocupada **

**-¿Saber que?- Pregunto Naomi mirando a su hija**

**- La razón del porque estamos aquí- Dijo Kagome pensativa**

**-Hija si quieres mañana que salgan a conocer todo Tokyo los chicos- Dijo Naomi pensando**

**-Pero ellos no pueden salir así- Dijo Kagome preocupada**

**-No te preocupes a Inuyasha y Kouga le daremos ropa de tu padre, el estará feliz de compartir su ropa con ellos- Dijo Naomi sonriendo y algo triste**

**-Esta bien madre- Dijo Kagome triste**

**- Al pequeño Shippo le daremos ropa de Souta de cuando tenia 10 años estará feliz- Dijo Naomi sonriendo**

**-Entiendo, madre ¿Al Monje Miroku que le daremos?- Pregunto Kagome preocupada**

**-Al joven Miroku le quedara una ropa de Souta que le queda demasiado grande y a la pequeña Rin le pediré a la señora Huyiko que nos regale ropa para Rin- Dijo Naomi tranquila**

**-Gracias madre- Dijo Kagome aliviada**

**-Hija posiblemente mañana estaremos ocupada asi que ve a descansar- Dijo Naomi sonriendo**

**-Esta bien madre- Dijo Kagome entrando a el cuarto en donde estaba Inuyasha y se acostó a dormir**

**CONTINUARA…**


	11. Un mundo detrás de otro

**11- UN MUNDO DETRÁS DE OTRO**

**A la mañana siguiente cuando todos estaban durmiendo, la primera que despertó fue Naomi, apenas se levanto se dirigió al armario de su esposo, el tenia muchos trajes de gala, pero tenia sudaderas y ropa casual que le quedarían perfectas a Inuyasha y Kouga ya que eran jóvenes o por lo menos se veían, a Inuyasha decidió elegirle una sudadera roja ya que a el le gusta correr y moverse mucho y para que se sintiera cómodo, a Kouga le eligió una camisa juvenil que era café con negro y un pantalón de sudadera negro que quedaba muy bien, luego escogió los tenis de cada uno, ya que los dos por lo que le había contado Kagome eran muy activos y les gustaba correr y saltar, escogió también la gorra de su esposo que era roja para Inuyasha, tan pronto le eligió la ropa entro al cuarto de Kouga y Ayame, y le dejo la ropa encima de la cama en donde la noche anterior estaba durmiendo Ayame, luego fue al cuarto donde estaban durmiendo Inuyasha y Kagome, y le dejo la ropa a Inuyasha en una silla, luego bajó y entro al cuarto de abuelo, sacó del armario la ropa que el abuelo le había comprado a Souta que por cierto era demasiado gran para Souta y le quedaba perfecto al Monje Miroku, así que Naomi eligió la ropa y le escogió también unos tenis al Monje Miroku y se lo puso encima de la ventana en su cuarto, luego busco en el armario de Souta la ropa que le quedaba pequeña y vio que le quedaban perfectos a Shippo así que se lo dejo en la cama a Shippo, cuando Naomi bajó Kagome estaba en la cocina tomando leche…**

**-Hola hija- Dijo Naomi**

**-Hola madre, te levantaste muy temprano- Dijo Kagome sorprendida**

**-Si hija, lo que sucede es que les estoy escogiendo la ropa a todos n.n- Dijo Naomi sonriendo**

**-Madre no se como pagarte eres tan tierna y atenta, deberías descansar, ¿Y la ropa de quien has alistado?- Pregunto Kagome**

**-La de Inuyasha, la del muchacho Kouga, la del joven Miroku y también la del pequeño Shippo- Agrego Naomi sonriendo**

**-Madre, descansa, yo haré el desayuno y yo les daré la ropa a las chicas no te preocupes- Dijo Kagome**

**- Hija yo nunca descanso, ya le pedí la ropa de Rin a la señora Huyiko, y le quedara muy bien a Rín, espero que ella este acostumbrada a las faldas, aunque también Hitomi debería tener, le diré a Souta que cuando la vea le pregunte- Agrego Naomi sonriendo**

**-Gracias madre, ¿eh? ¿Souta sigue con Hitomi? ¿Llevan como dos años no madre?- Pregunto Kagome sorprendida**

**-Si, Hitomi es una muchacha muy linda, aún no la haz visto, es una niña muy dulce y siempre nos trae algo- Dijo sonriendo Naomi**

**- Si, Hitomi es muy tierna, aunque no se como este de grande ahora, madre iré a elegirle la ropa a las chicas- Dijo Kagome sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras**

**Cuando Kagome ya estaba arriba entro a su cuarto en donde Rin seguía durmiendo y vio que Naomi le había dejado la ropa encima del escritorio así que Kagome puso la ropa encima de la cama, y luego abrió su armario, para Ayame saco una pantaloneta de Jean y una blusa de tiras Naranja, ya que Ayame no esta acostumbrada a estar abrigada y le eligió unas sandalias naranjas para salir, a Sango le eligió un Jean entubado y una blusa de tirantes negra con un lindo saco Rosa y también le eligió sandalias pero Rosadas, a Ayame le dejo la ropa en la otra silla al lado de donde estaba la ropa de Kouga y a Sango le dejo la ropa encima de la de Miroku, Kagome en cada habitación de ellos puso 2 toallas, excepto en la de Inuyasha que puso una sola toalla en la de Souta y Shippo también puso dos toallas y en la de Rin puso una, Kagome se entro a bañar y cuando salió notó que Rin no estaba en la cama así que se vistió rápidamente con una falda y una saco y con tenis y bajo al comedor, Rin estaba con su Kimono y Shippo tenia su ropa…**

**-Shippo ahora que terminaste por favor báñate- Dijo Kagome**

**-Si señorita- Dijo Shippo con su vocecita tierna y subiendo pero cuando subió y estaba en el baño grito y todos subieron hasta Rin xD**

**-Que paso Shippo- Preguntaron Kagome y Naomi **

**-Esta muy fría el agüita- Dijo Shippo llorando**

**-¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! Olvide encender el calentador, espérame pequeño- Dijo Naomi bajando y encendió rápidamente el calentador**

**-¡Ya!- Grito Kagome- Salgamos- Dijo Kagome sonriendo y sacando a Rin**

**-Shippo por favor ponte esta ropa, estas medias y estos tenis, aquí no es común ver demonios ni a los mas pequeños- Dijo Kagome sonriendo**

**-Si señorita- Dijo Shippo**

**Cuando Shippo salía, se vistió con la ropa que Kagome le había dicho y le quedo muy bien , y podía caminar con tenis así que no hubo problemas, luego Rin se entro a bañar y Kagome también le dio su ropa, Rin termino de bañarse se salió y se vistió con esa ropa, pero luego Kagome llamo a Rin y Shippo por que no se habían peinado, Kagome a Shippo le puso el moño azul que siempre tiene y el bajó, y a Rin, Kagome le puso una cola de caballo que por cierto la hizo quedar muy bonita, cuando bajó Souta ya se había bañado y estaba comiendo al ver a Rin no le quito la mirada de encima y le dijo a Kagome que Rin era muy bonita…**

**-Souta que dices, tu ya tienes a Hitomi, Rin será la esposa del hermano de Inuyasha, así que no te emociones hermanito- Le susurro Kagome a Souta**

**-¡Hermana!- Le susurro Souta**

**-Ven Souta- Le susurro Kagome a Souta y lo saco de la casa**

**-Tu sabes cuanto luchamos Inuyasha y yo para que te le declararas a Hitomi, no puedes venir por ahí diciéndole a todas las chicas lo lindas que son si ya tienes novia!- Dijo Kagome regañándolo**

**-Pero hermana… yo se que tengo a Hitomi y la quiero mucho, pero solo decía que Rin es muy bonita, igualmente yo no me podría enamorar de ella, además ella esta muy joven para casarse, y peor aún con el hermano del orejas de perro ¬¬- Dijo Souta mirando mal a Kagome**

**- Si hermanito, ella se casara con él cuando crezca, y si no te podrías enamorar de ella porque simplemente si nos vamos no la volverás a ver- Dijo Kagome mirando al cielo**

**-Pero es muy linda, además el hermano del orejas de perro es grande y es un demonio ¿Eso no es lo que tu dices?- Pregunto Souta enojado**

**- Si Souta, pero el ha cuidado de Rin todo este tiempo, así que no arruinaras eso, y que sucede que sea un demonio, Inuyasha es un hanyou y aún así yo estoy con él- Dijo Kagome mirando a Souta**

**-Entiendo hermana no me regañes- Dijo Souta con la mirada baja**

**-Solo te aclaro las cosas Souta, además necesito que me hagas un favor, tu hablas con Hitomi diario ¿no?, eso me ha dicho mamá- Dijo Kagome**

**-Si, Hitomi y yo siempre nos vemos incluso ahora que estamos en vacaciones- Dijo Souta sonriendo y pensativo**

**-Pregúntale a Hitomi si tiene ropa de cuando ella tenia 10 años, creo que Hitomi era de la misma talla que Rin, dile que si la tiene aún me la pase y yo se lo agradeceré- Dijo Kagome sonriendo**

**-Esta bien- Dijo Souta**

**En ese momento los dos se entraron a la casa, y Souta dejo de mirar a Rin y comió, solo miraba el plato, luego Souta hablo con Hitomi y le dijo lo de la ropa, Hitomi le dijo que la buscaría y que cuando la encontrara iría a la casa de él, a Hitomi se le hizo extraño que dijera que Kagome le estaría muy agradecida si el le había dicho que Kagome se había casado y se había ido de casa…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. El mundo encontrado

**12- EL PUNTO ENCONTRADO**

**A la mañana siguiente Hitomi decidió ir a casa de Souta, cuando llego golpeo y Kagome abrió la puerta, Hitomi sorprendida grito tan fuerte que Inuyasha desenvainó a colmillo de Acero y Kouga corrió tan rápido que llego en un segundo, pero cuando llegaron Hitomi estaba abrazando a Kagome, pero luego la dejo de abrazar y empezó a tocar las orejas de Inuyasha y miraba a Kouga extrañada…**

**-Que orejas… se ven tan reales, por un momento creí que eran verdaderas, oye tu muchacho cabello largo eres atleta?- Pregunto extrañada a Kouga y tocándole las orejas a Inuyasha**

**-¿Eh? ¿Atleta? No… yo soy…- Dijo Kouga pero Kagome le tapo la boca y no lo dejo seguir**

**-¡Oye¡ Estas orejas si son re…- Dijo Inuyasha pero Souta lo jalo del cabello y no lo dejo terminar**

**-Hitomi… jejeje… em… ¡Si! El se llama Kouga… em…¡ Si! Acertaste… Kouga es un atleta y muy conocido… em… Y él es Inuyasha… mi novio- Dijo Kagome dudosa y nerviosa**

**-¡Oye Kagome!- Grito Inuyasha enojado**

**-¡ABAJO!- Grito Kagome nerviosa**

**-Oye niña, me llamo Kouga y soy el jefe mas joven de la tribu…- Dijo Kouga pero sin lograr terminar la frase**

**-DE CHICOS BUENOS- Grito Kagome sin dejar terminar a Kouga**

**-Y… Inuyasha y Kouga ya se van les encanto conocerte- Dijo Kagome mientras los empujaba hasta que los echo de ahí…**

**-Que extraño estuvo eso jijiji- Dijo Hitomi risueña**

**-¡Hitomi! ¿Cómo estas?- Dijo Souta nervioso**

**-Bien ¿y tu Souta?- Pregunto Hitomi**

**-Hitomi, que pena incomodarte… quería saber si lograste traer la ropa…- Pregunto Kagome urgentemente**

**-Claro, aquí esta- Dijo Hitomi mientras le pasaba la ropa a Kagome**

**-Ahora si chicos los dejo solos- Dijo Kagome sonriendo**

**-Hitomi pasa te dará frio si te quedas afuera- Dijo Souta abrazandola**

**-Gracias- Dijo Hitomi sonrojada**

**-Hola Hitomi ¿quieres algo?- Dijo Naomi al verla**

**-Hola señora Higurashi, no se preocupe descanse yo estoy bien- Dijo Hitomi sonriendo**

**-Chicos, los dejo solos, tendré que salir de compras, Souta trata bien a Hitomi y si necesitas algo los chicos están arriba hablando, cuídense, vuelvo luego… Adiós - Dijo Naomi mientras salía de la casa.**

**-Hasta luego señora Higurashi- Dijo Hitomi encantada**

**-Adiós madre- Dijo Souta**

**-Souta y .. ¿Puedo saber quien necesita la ropa? Me hubieras dicho, para mi es un honor dar mi ropa a los mas necesitados, te ayudare en lo que pueda…- Dijo Hitomi muy contenta**

**-Hitomi… No es para una chica necesitada… Es que… una amiga de Kagome necesitaba la ropa y tú fuiste muy tierna en dársela- Dijo Souta pensativo**

**-¿Y esta aquí?- Pregunto Hitomi**

**-Si… digo ¡NO¡ Se fue con mama…- Dijo Souta asustado.**

**-Oh. Esta bien, será luego… Souta me estoy preguntando algo… - Dijo Hitomi pensativa**

**-Que pasa Hitomi- Dijo Souta dudoso**

**-Porque el novio de tu hermana tenia esas orejas, ¿Acaso esta en alguna obra? La ultima vez que lo vi, tenia las mismas orejas, y estaba en la obra con tu hermana- Dijo Hitomi pensativa**

**-¿El orejas de perro? Digo… Inuyasha…- Dijo Souta**

**-Si él…- Dijo Hitomi**

**-Esta bien… Te diré la verdad- Dijo Souta**

**En todo ese tiempo, Souta le conto todo lo que había sucedido mucho antes de que estuviera con él, y le conto con cada detalle todo, ya que no quería perder a Hitomi, también le conto que la ropa era para aquella niña de esa otra época, al saber esto Hitomi se entristeció y se enojo mucho porque Souta en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos no le había contado nada, pero Hitomi decidió perdonarlo, pero le hizo prometer que nunca mas le mentiría y así fue, Hitomi se fue porque su madre la llamaba, mientras tanto arriba se encontraban Kagome, Ayame, Sango y Rin en la habitación de Kagome reunidas para hablar del tema que las hizo llegar a esa época…**

**-Kagome ahora si puedes contarles- Dijo Rin**

**-Espera, es que mamá no se encuentra en casa, y necesito que los chicos no estén- Dijo Kagome pensativa**

**En ese momento Kagome abrió la puerta y todos los chicos se cayeron dentro de la habitación uno encima de otro, Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku y Shippo cayeron, y todas las chicas los descubrieron. Kagome riendo los saco del cuarto y bajo donde Souta, le dijo que si por favor se llevaba a los chicos a conocer todo Tokyo y así ellas podrían saber todo bien, pero en ese momento llego Hoyou porque se había enterado que Kagome había regresado pero también había llegado la madre de Kagome y al verlo lo hizo pasar y también llamo a Kagome, pero Inuyasha se encontraba en la sala con una capota que Souta le había puesto, y se vieron frente a frente, pero Inuyasha no le puso atención y siguió jugando con Buyo, pero Hoyou si lo había reconocido, ya que sabia que era el novio de Kagome, ya que Eri Yuka y Ayumi habían contado en ese tiempo a toda la secundaria quien era el novio de Kagome… Pero Souta hizo cambiar a los chicos y todos salieron, pero Hoyou se quedo esperando en la sala… Kagome había dejado a las chicas en su cuarto mirando sus albunes de fotos mientras bajaba a ver que necesitaba su madre**

**- Dime madre- Pregunto Kagome**

**-Tienes una visita pequeña- Dijo Naomi sonriendo**

**-¿Visita? Pero madre, si nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí… o ¿si?- Pregunto Kagome**

**- Al parecer si hija- Dijo Naomi sonriendo y empujándola hasta la sala**

**Cuando Kagome llego a la sala empujada por su madre, vio a Hoyou y quedo tan sorprendida de verlo que se quedo completamente fría, no lograba moverse de la sorpresa**

**-H…Ho…Hoyou- Dijo Kagome sorprendida**

**- Higurashi, que hermosa estas, te extrañe mucho- Dijo Hoyou abrazándola**

**-H..Hoyou n.ñ C…c…co… ¿Cómo estas? – Dijo Kagome sorprendida**

**- Bien y mucho mejor al verte- Dijo Hoyou**

**-Jejeje- Riendo Kagome nerviosa dijo- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

**-Vi a tu madre comprando Sushi y se que es tu preferido, asi que supe que estarías aqui, es broma… Yuka me conto- Dijo Hoyou sonriendo**

**-¿Yuka? Pero yo no he hablado con ella… ¡Ah si! Pero mamá si hablo con ella- Dijo Kagome contenta**

**-¿ El que estaba aquí era tu novio?- Pregunto Hoyou desanimado**

**-¿Cuál de todos? Jejeje es que aquí también ahí amigos n.ñ- Dijo Kagome nerviosa**

**-El que estuvo en la obra la otra vez ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Hoyou**

**-Si si, lo recuerdo… em… si el es…- Dijo Kagome sonriendo nerviosa- ¿Y tu novia?- Pregunto Kagome**

**- Esta de viaje lastimosamente, me hubiera encantado que la conocieras- Dijo Hoyou contento**

**-¡Si! También me hubiera encantado conocerla, perdóname Hoyou no quiero echarte es que tengo un asunto y no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo, ¿Te parece si el sábado vamos a tomar un café?- Dijo Kagome apurada.**

**-Buena idea, mi novia llega el Viernes podría ser una cita doble- Dijo Hoyou sonriendo y tratando se darle celos a Kagome**

**-¡Claro! Yo iré con Inuyasha y tu con tu novia- Dijo Kagome pensativa aunque no puso atención**

**-Genial, nos veremos el sábado- Dijo Hoyou cerrando la puerta de la casa y despidiéndose**

**- (Que hice, ahora como esconder a Inuyasha si ya hice una cita ¡que tonta¡ bueno pensare en eso luego)- Pensó Kagome**

**Kagome decidió hacer galletas y subir leche para todas, hizo las galletas, y a cada vaso lo lleno de leche y se lo llevo a las chicas a la habitación, cerro el cuarto, y no tenia que preocuparse por los chicos, ya que Souta tenía llaves y su madre estaba alli…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	13. Diferentes épocas, mismos sentimientos

**13- DIFERENTES EPOCAS, MISMOS SENTIMIENTOS**

**Cuando ya todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el cuarto, Naomi decidió ver que necesitaban, pero Kagome le dijo a Naomi que se quedara, y que así si podría saber la razón por la cual todos estaban allí, Naomi cerro la puerta del cuarto y ya estando todas reunidas, Kagome guardo sus albunes de fotos y se sentó…**

**-Chicas, no quiero asustarlas… pero es posible que Kikyo regrese- Dijo Kagome triste**

**-¿Kikyo? Perdona hija, ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto Naomi, pero Kagome no le respondió porque se había desanimado…**

**-Kikyo era la chica de quien Inuyasha estaba o posiblemente esta enamorado- Dijo Sango abrazando a Kagome**

**-¿Eso era todo?- Dijo Ayame enojada**

**-No… señorita Ayame… les contare bien así la señorita Kagome no se entristecerá mucho…- Dijo Rin pensativa**

**-Cuéntanos entonces- Dijo Ayame dudosa**

**-Lo que sucede es que… la anciana Kaede…- Dijo Rin**

**-Espera, ¿Quién es la anciana Kaede?- Pregunto la madre de Kagome**

**-Madre… Luego te cuento u.u- Dijo Kagome triste**

**-El Señor Inuyasha esta en peligro, la señorita Kikyo le ha advertido a la anciana Kaede, eso quiere decir que la única que puede ayudarlo es la señorita Kagome, siempre y cuando siga teniendo ese alma gentil y amable, y que no se deje llenar de rencor ni tristeza, porque si llega a pasar eso… la señorita Kikyo tendrá que resucitar, y esta vez dijo que no dejaría al señor Inuyasha solo…- Dijo Rin pensativa**

**-¿Kikyo? ¡Ella no puede resucitar y venir así como si nada!- Dijo Sango resignada **

**-Si puede…- Dijo Kagome con la voz baja y triste -El amor puede con todo…- Dijo Kagome**

**-Pero… es que… no debe venir, además Inuyasha es muy fuerte como puede ser que este en peligro- Dijo Sango pensativa**

**- ¿El hanyou en peligro? ¿Y no sabes a que clase de peligro habla pequeña?- Preguntó Ayame a Rin preocupada**

**- Yo… no lo se… Quisiera saber pero… no es posible… a veces pienso que si Inuyasha se queda en esta época estaría bien- Dijo Kagome pensativa**

**- Pero necesitamos al señor Inuyasha, ahí muchos demonios allá y solas no podemos- Dijo Rin**

**-Estos últimos días he sentido una presencia maligna, y siempre la siento cuando estoy cerca a el hanyou- Añadió Ayame pensativa**

**- ¿Ah?- Se preguntaron todas**

**-Disculpa muchacha, ¿tu haz podido percibir esa presencia en esta época?- Pregunto la madre de Kagome sorprendida**

**- Si, es como si él mismo Hanyou fuera el que la tiene, como si el fuera la presencia maligna, he sentido con ese Hanyou varias cosas que antes no había sentido cuando estaba cerca de él, tiene una presencia negativa y también tiene olor demoniaco y no comprendo el porque- Dijo Ayame muy pensativa**

**- Eso quiere decir que tan solo tal vez… Inuyasha no ha logrado mantener controlado su instinto de bestia y nosotros creíamos que ¿si?- Pregunto Sango**

**- No… me temo que es mucho peor… Y señorita Ayame tiene razón en que tiene una presencia maligna porque el Señor Jaken también la ha sentido, pero no viene del señor Inuyasha, algo lo ha estado siguiendo y es muy malo… pero la única que sabe con exactitud lo que pasara es la Señorita Kikyo…- Dijo Rin**

**-¿Por eso Inuyasha no debe saberlo?- Pregunto Naomi**

**-No… Es que… si le hablamos de Kikyo, Inuyasha saldrá detrás de ella u.u Y es lo que menos deseo, tenemos que tratar de que… Kikyo descanse en paz y no se preocupe por Inuyasha que sienta que yo lo puedo proteger hasta con mi vida- Añadió Kagome abrazando una foto de Inuyasha (Que había tomado su familia en la obra de la escuela)**

**- Deberíamos quedarnos aquí, hasta tener alguna pista, tal vez es cierto el Señor Inuyasha esta mejor aquí, que allá- Dijo Rin**

**- Si ustedes quieren, yo solo quiero ayudar al hanyou- Dijo Ayame**

**- Claro, pueden quedarse, el abuelo puede ayudarlas a entender todo- Dijo Naomi**

**Luego de esta reunión, las chicas quedaron en que no contarían nada a nadie ni siquiera a sus novios o esposos, porque era un secreto entre ellas y que solo ellas podrían arreglar, en tanto los chicos estaban de paseo por Tokio, pero Inuyasha olía todo por lo que pasaban… Y todas las personas los miraban riéndose y Souta lo jalaba para que no hiciera ese Show en las calles de Tokio**

**-Compórtate Bestia!- Le decía Kouga**

**-¡Ahora que quieres sarnoso!- Decía Inuyasha mirándolo mal**

**-Compórtense los dos, tengo 13 y me comporto mejor que ustedes- Decía Souta orgulloso de si mismo**

**- Si… compórtense por favor chicos, ahí lindas chicas mirándonos- Decía Miroku mientras coqueteaba y por libidinoso le pegaban las chicas **

**-Monje pervertido, deja a las señoritas en paz, ya esta decidido cuando yo sea grandecito no quiero ser como tu de malito- Decía Shippo**

**Mientras ellos hablaban todas las chicas miraban a Kouga y a Inuyasha porque se veían muy apuestos con esa ropa, y se veían muy lindos, todas les coqueteaban pero ellos no les ponían atención porque ni se fijaban en ellas, fue tanto el encanto de ellas por ellos que se reunieron en un montón y se tomaban fotos con ellos, pero los Flashes los tenían tan mareados que salieron corriendo, a Shippo las chicas lo consentían, así que a Souta le toco poner medidas y llamo a Hoyou, el cual le dijo a las chicas que ellos eran extranjeros y que ya estaban comprometidos y la chicas desilusionadas decidieron irse, y mientras tanto, Souta hizo entrar a los chicos al centro comercial para que miraran cosas pero Hoyou y Inuyasha se quedaron afuera…**

**-Que suerte tienes… ¿Inuyasha? Así te llamas ¿verdad?- Dijo Hoyou**

**-¿Eh? Suerte porque- Pregunto Inuyasha pensativo**

**-Por tener a Higurashi como novia, eres muy afortunado, tengo que admitir que yo era un admirador de ella y aun lo soy- Dijo Hoyou feliz**

**- No es mi novia- Dijo Inuyasha mirándolo**

**-¿Cómo? ¿No es tu novia? Pero si las amigas dijeron que si- Dijo Hoyou sorprendido y casi ilusionado**

**-Es mi esposa ¿Acaso no lo sabias?- Dijo Inuyasha cruzado de brazos**

**-E..E..E.. ¿Esposa? Pero son muy jóvenes para casarse o.o- Dijo Hoyou asustado**

**- ¿Casarnos? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Inuyasha dudoso**

**-Es dar el sí en una iglesia, de que planeta vienes- Preguntó Hoyou burlándose**

**- No se, yo solo vivo con ella o.o- Dijo Inuyasha**

**- Entonces son novios…- Susurro Hoyou suspirando alegremente**

**- Y tu que- Pregunto Inuyasha**

**-¿Yo?- Se pregunto Hoyou**

**- ¿Sigues detrás de Kagome? ¬¬ - Pregunto Inuyasha mirando mal a Hoyou**

**-No, ya veo que la quieres mucho, y al parecer eres muy celoso, así quien querría acercársele a Higurashi- Dijo Hoyou desanimado**

**- ¡Esta bien!- Dijo Inuyasha**

**Luego salieron todos del centro comercial y se termino la charla de Hoyou y Inuyasha, como ya estaba oscureciendo todos se fueron a la casa de Kagome, pero Hoyou se fue para su casa, y en la casa de Kagome todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir de la misma manera de siempre…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	14. Momentos extraños

**14- MOMENTOS EXTRAÑOS**

**A la mañana siguiente, todos ya conocían la rutina y se iban acostumbrando mas a la época de Kagome y todos se acostumbraban mas a la ropa de esa época, aunque les incomodada un poco aun, a los chicos les gusto tanto la ciudad que decidieron salir de nuevo pero Kagome le dijo a Kouga que se fuera con Ayame pero el no quiso y luego de nuevo se fueron con Souta, aunque Souta no tenía ánimos de salir, le toco salir por obligación con los chicos ya que lo obligaron amenazándolo y las chicas también salieron, Sango y Kagome se fueron juntas, Hitomi fue a visitar a Souta pero como no estaba decidió irse, pero Rin la llamo y le dijo que si podían ir juntas de compras, ya que Naomi le había dado dinero para comprar mas ropa, pero esta vez Shippo también fue con ellas y Ayame se fue sola, ya que ella podía llegar sola a la casa porque podía percibir el olor de la madre de Naomi y podría ubicarse fácilmente, todos iban vestidos normalmente, Ayame caminaba sola pero en un callejón te Tokio vio que unos ladrones estaban lastimando a un muchacho, y ella peleo contra ellos los dejo inconscientes y con unas cuentas cortadas de sus hojas y aun en la época de Kagome podía llamar a los lobos y esos lobos se encargaron de los ladrones.**

**-Oye, ¿estas bien? ¿No te hicieron nada?- Pregunto el muchacho**

**-No no tengo nada ¿Y tu estas bien?- Pregunto Ayame sonriendo y actuando normal**

**- Yo estoy bien, eres mi ángel guardián, gracias- Dijo el muchacho**

**-No te preocupes jajaja no soy un ángel guardián, solo soy una chica entrenada- Dijo Ayame**

**-Entonces soy muy afortunado- Dijo el muchacho ayudándola a parar**

**- Si jajaja- Dijo Ayame sonrojada mirándolo contenta**

**-¿Y como te llamas?- Pregunto el muchacho**

**-Me llamo Ayame, no soy de acá jejejeje- Dijo Ayame**

**- Yo me llamo Hoyou y si soy de acá, ¿y tienes casa? Te puedo escoltar hasta allá- Dijo Hoyou**

**- No de hecho, estoy de visita en la casa de la sacerdotisa Kagome- Dijo Ayame**

**-¿Kagome? ¿Higurashi Kagome?- Pregunto Hoyou sorprendido**

**-Si, creo que ese es su apellido, la madre es Higurashi- Dijo Ayame pensativa**

**-Yo se donde queda la casa de ella, si quieres te acompaño- Dijo Hoyou**

**-Pero acabo de salir, además quiero conocer esta aldea- Dijo Ayame**

**-Esto no es una aldea jajaja que graciosa eres aparte de linda- Dijo Hoyou**

**-Gracias, no me habían dicho eso nunca- Dijo Ayame**

**-Que extraño, creí que te lo dirían todo el tiempo- Dijo Hoyou mirándola**

**Pero Ayame no se había dado cuenta que en la pelea ellos la habían lastimado con un arma, el cual la hirió en la pierna, pero por ser una Youkai no sentía dolor y actuaba normal, Ayame no le contaba a Hoyou que era una Youkai porque Kagome les dijo como debían actuar en esa época… Mientras caminaban en el parque Hoyou noto que habían lobos detrás de ellos y se asusto que empezó a correr, pero Ayame se quedo mirándolo raro…**

**-¿Por qué no corres?- Dijo Hoyou**

**-¿Debería correr?- Le pregunto Ayame a Hoyou**

**-Si, mira esos lobos te harán algo- Dijo Hoyou**

**-No no, ellos son mis amigos y son muy amistosos- Dijo Ayame sonriéndole**

**- ¿Tus amigos? Entiendo- Dijo Hoyou suspirando**

**Pero al mirar detrás de los lobos, Hoyou se dio cuenta que cada paso que daba Ayame había gotas de sangre, y asustado le pregunto a Ayame que si estaba segura que estaba bien, pero Ayame le dijo que si, a Hoyou se le hizo extraño que Ayame no sintiera nada, Hoyou le conto a Ayame que parecía que ella estaba sangrando, pero luego Ayame se dio cuenta y le dijo a Hoyou que si la llevaba a curar, Hoyou le entendió que a un hospital, el no dudo en llevarla… El doctor cosió la herida y la vendo, mientras Ayame estaba acostada en la camilla actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada en su habitación Hoyou y el Doctor estaban fuera de la habitación…**

**-¿Estará bien?- Pregunto Hoyou preocupado**

**-Parece que si, la muchacha pidió que no la sedaran, y cuando la curamos y la cosimos parecía que no sentía dolor, y ahora que la vende dejara de sangrar y se curara pronto, no debe apoyar la pierna en nada y debe ser cuidada, debo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas –Dijo el Doctor-¿Puede usted responderlas?- Pregunto el Doctor**

**-Claro Doctor- Dijo Hoyou**

**-¿Cuál es el nombre de la paciente?- Pregunto el Doctor**

**-Ayame…- Dijo Hoyou**

**- ¿Y apellido?- Pregunto el Doctor**

**- No se Doctor, la verdad es que se en donde vive pero no se su apellido- Dijo Hoyou preocupado**

**- ¿Edad?- Pregunto el Doctor**

**- Creo que tiene 18- Dijo Hoyou**

**- ¿Tipo de sangre?- Pregunto el Doctor**

**- No se Doctor, creo que es A+, por que sus lobos son de esa sangre según la investigación- Dijo Hoyou mirando a los lobos**

**-Esta bien, puede llevársela, pero es preferible que la cuide usted ya que sabe todo- Dijo el Doctor a Hoyou**

**- Esta bien- Dijo Hoyou mientras le entregaban a Ayame**

**Aunque Ayame caminaba normal Hoyou decidió llevarla en silla de ruedas cosa que a Ayame no le gusto, porque le gustaba caminar…**

**-Linda Ayame, te llevare a donde Higurashi- Dijo Hoyou**

**- No ahí problema, pero déjame parar- Decía Ayame insistente**

**-Esta bien, pero me preocupas- Dijo Hoyou**

**- Estaré bien, bueno hablamos luego iré a donde la sacerdotisa sola- Dijo Ayame mientras se despedía**

**-Adiós- Le dijo Hoyou**

**-Cada uno cogió por diferentes rumbos, ya que la casa de Kagome quedaba hacia al sur y la casa de Hoyou hacia el Norte, en otro lugar Sango y Kagome estaban tomándose fotos y disfrutando del parque de diversiones…**

**-No debimos a ver dejado a Ayame sola- Dijo Kagome pensativa**

**-Ella es mucho mas fuerte que nosotras es seguro que debe estar divirtiéndose- Dijo Sango feliz**

**- Debimos avernos ido con Inuyasha y Miroku, asi sabrían que es tu novio :P- Dijo Kagome riendo**

**-Cierto… Debería estar vigilándolo, con lo pervertido que es… quien sabe en que andará- Dijo Sango preocupada**

**- Ojala Inuyasha no le de problema a Souta- Dijo Kagome mucho mas pensativa**

**-DEBEMOS IR CON ELLOS- Dijeron las dos en coro y asustadas**

**Y por la parte de los chicos, estaban jugando videojuegos (Al parecer Souta los mal educo Xd) Y Kouga y Inuyasha se peleaban porque ninguno podía jugar bien, en cambio Miroku si logro jugar, incluso logro ganarle a Souta que tiene años de experiencia, y se pasaron todo el dia jugando videojuegos, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y ellos seguían jugando videojuegos, ya estaba oscureciendo mientras Kagome y Sango se dirigían hacia donde estaban todos los chicos pero se encontraron a Hoyou, que las estaba buscando desde hace horas…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	15. Casualidad o Destino

**15- CASUALIDAD O DESTINO**

**Tan pronto Hoyou encontró a Kagome y a Sango, primero decidió decirles que los demás se encontraban jugando video juegos con el hermanito, cosa que molesto a Kagome y a Sango, porque Inuyasha y Miroku parecían niños pequeños, pero Hoyou luego le dijo que las había buscado por otra cosa…**

**-Higurashi, ¿Tienes una amiga pelirroja, ojos verdes y voz muy dulce?- Le pregunto Hoyou a Kagome**

**-Si a Hitachi, la que era de la escuela- Dijo Kagome pensativa**

**-No… Hitachi no es de ojos verdes… creo que los tiene de color miel- Dijo Hoyou pensativo**

**-Mmm… entonces no se…- Dijo Kagome**

**-Me refiero a una linda chica llamada Ayame, creo que así me dijo que se llamaba- Dijo Hoyou pensativo**

**-¿Ayame?- Dijo Sango escupiendo todo el jugo**

**-¿Ayame? ¿Como la conoces?- Pregunto Kagome sorprendida**

**-La habían lastimado… por mi culpa- Dijo Hoyou desanimado…**

**-¿Esta bien? ¿Dónde esta? Dime- Dijo Kagome preocupada**

**-Si, ya esta en tu casa si no me equivoco, solo quería decirte que le cuides la pierna derecha- Dijo Hoyou preocupado**

**-¿La lastimaron?¿Quien?¿Porque el joven Kouga no lo supo?- Le pregunto Kagome a Hoyou y Sango**

**-Si, me temo que la lastimaron, pero ella no sentía nada, Higurashi ya te dije que me querían lastimar a mí, pero ella me protegió, ¿Kouga?- Pregunto Hoyou **

**-Parece que a Kouga no le interesa ella en lo mas mínimo… pobre Ayame…- Dijo Sango desanimada**

**-Pobrecita, el joven Kouga no se preocupa por ella, si yo me hubiera enterado antes enserio que la habría ayudado…- Insinuó Kagome**

**-¿Quién es Kouga?- pregunto de nuevo Hoyou**

**-Es el novio de Ayame, pero al parecer no la quiere- Dijo Sango triste**

**-Si la quiere Sango ¬¬- Dijo Kagome regañándola**

**-¿Tiene novio? Ya se me hacia extraño que una chica tan linda estuviera sola, y ¿Porque no iba con el novio? ¿Por qué la dejo sola?- Dijo Hoyou enojado**

**-Porque es un testarudo, cruel, orgulloso y malo- Dijo Kagome enojada**

**-Si- Afirmó Sango**

**- Chicas vayan rápido, no quiero que Ayame este sola, aunque este con tu madre, vayan a acompañarla- Dijo Hoyou preocupado**

**-Si, yo te llamo Hoyou- Dijo Kagome feliz**

**-Esta bien, apenas llegues por favor Higurashi, me tiene preocupado- Dijo Hoyou **

**-Si- Afirmo Kagome**

**Sango y Kagome tomaron un taxi directo a su casa, mientras tanto los chicos iban caminando hacia la casa de Kagome hablando de los video juegos, y Inuyasha tan distraído iba que el taxi en el que iba Kagome había pasado en sus narices y no la había percibido, Ayame aún no había llegado a la casa de Kagome, pero Inuyasha sintió el olor de Ayame y se fue corriendo, los demás se asustaron y se fueron detrás, Kouga sabia que era Ayame pero le dio igual y se fue lentamente… Cuando llegaron Ayame caminaba extrañamente y a Inuyasha se le hizo raro, en cuanto Ayame vio a Inuyasha se desmayo, Inuyasha la recibió rápidamente y se fue corriendo para la casa de Kagome, Kagome y Sango estaban desesperadas porque Ayame no estaba en la casa y ya era de noche, en cambio Rin y Shippo ya habían llegado, Inuyasha abrió la ventana del cuarto de Kagome y acostó Ayame en la cama de Kagome, luego bajo a darle aviso a los demás, pero Kouga por ser tan orgulloso no subió ni a preguntar como estaba, Kagome pidió un medico el cual llego enseguida, y al parecer esa arma estaba envenenada por algún químico el cual tenia inconsciente a Ayame…**

**-¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Qué le paso a Ayame? ¡Dime!- Pregunto Kagome desesperada**

**-¡No se! ¡Demonios! ¡Se desmayo apenas la encontré!**

**-¡Joven Kouga!- Grito Kagome enojada y preocupada**

**-Dime preciosa- Pregunto Kouga subiendo las escaleras**

**-¿Cómo puedes ser tan orgulloso y cruel?- Le dijo Sango a Kouga**

**-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Pregunto Kouga**

**-¡Sarnoso porque demonios no te fuiste con Ayame!- Pregunto Inuyasha golpeándolo**

**-¡Oye bestia! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que le haya pasado esto!- Dijo Kouga peleando **

**-Joven Kouga… si algo le pasa a Ayame… no se lo perdonare…- Dijo Kagome con mirada triste y fría**

**-(Kikyo se refería a esto, el odio y tristeza de Kagome se podría apoderar de ella…)- Pensó Rin**

**-Ayamesita, waaaa T.T Tiene que mejorarse, eres un lobito malo, porque no fuiste con ella, eres su noviesito, porque ¡Tonto!¡Tonto! Debí a ver ido yo con ella waaaa T.T**

**-¡Enano! ¡No es momento de llorar! ¡ No sacaras nada!- Dijo Inuyasha buscando una solución**

**Todos se sorprendieron al ver la mirada de Kagome hacia Kouga, ya que ella nunca había mirado a nadie así… Kagome bajo y llamo a Hoyou, Hoyou llego lo mas pronto que pudo, estaba muy preocupado por Ayame, y cuando Kagome le conto lo demás lo asusto tanto que llego con muchas medicinas, Ayame se abatía entre la vida y la muerte**

**-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Ayame!- Dijo Kouga empezándose a preocupar**

**-¡Permiso!- Le dijo Hoyou empujando a Kouga- Ayame, Ayame responde, no te vayas por favor te necesito aquí, te conocí y eres una grandiosa chica, eres mi ángel guardián, quiero tenerte aquí, rayos, debí haberme quedado contigo…- Dijo Hoyou preocupado y con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazandola**

**-Hoyou…- Dijo Kagome sorprendida por como actuaba él, parecía que Ayame le importaba mucho**

**-¡Oye! Tu en que tienes que ver con Ayame- Pregunto Inuyasha**

**-No soy nada de ella, pero soy su amigo y me preocupa…- Dijo Hoyou triste**

**-¡Wow!- Dijeron todos excepto Inuyasha, Kagome y Kouga**

**-¡Déjala en paz!- Le dijo Kouga a Hoyou**

**-¡No lo hare!- Dijo Hoyou abrazándola **

**-¡Es mi novia, que la sueltes! Grrrrr- Dijo Kouga gruñendo **

**-¿Ahora si te preocupas por ella? Ya se que no te preocupas por ella, si fuera mi novia la cuidaría y me preocuparía por ella, en vez de estar haciendo escena de celos, cuando lo que mas necesita son palabras de aliento- Le dijo Hoyou a Kouga**

**Cuando Hoyou le dijo eso a Kouga, Kouga se quedo callado, mientras sucedía todo esto los médicos intentaban salvar a Ayame, porque seguía a punto de morir pero al ultimo momento, los médicos lograron extraerle todo el veneno y ella despertó… pero lo extraño era que solo recordaba a Hoyou y no recordaba a nadie mas…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	16. No te imagine en mi vida

**16- NO TE IMAGINE EN MI VIDA**

**Los médicos lograron extraer el veneno de Ayame, Ayame despertó como si no hubiera tenido nada, pero cuando despertó vio a Hoyou & lo abrazó & al ver a Kouga simplemente le pregunto que quien era & les pregunto lo mismo a los demás, ya que extrañamente solo se acordaba de Hoyou, posiblemente porque el la ayudo & se preocupo por ella antes de todo…**

**-¡Espera Ayame! ¿No me recuerdas?- Pregunto Kouga alterado**

**-Ayame lo miro- No te recuerdo ¿Por qué? ¿Eres mi hermano? Te pareces un poco a mi.. Um..- Dijo Ayame pensativa**

**-Ayame, ¿Tampoco me recuerdas a mi?- Pregunto Kagome preocupada**

**-Ayame miro a todos- No, yo no recuerdo a ninguno de ustedes pero a ti Hoyou si te recuerdo- Dijo Ayame sonriéndoles a todos**

**-Enserio linda Ayame ¿Me recuerdas?- Dijo Hoyou feliz**

**-Sí, aunque no entiendo porque- Dijo Ayame mirando el techo**

**-Bah! Ayame! Lo bueno es que estas bien!- Dijo Inuyasha**

**-Ayame lo miro- ¿Acaso estaba en malas condiciones?**

**-Bah! Si! Y tu sarnoso ya vez lo que te pasa! Jah! –Dijo Inuyasha mirándolo mal**

**-Ayame porque no me recuerdas! –Dijo Kouga abrazándola y todos se sorprendieron**

**-Ayame lo miro asustada- ¿Eres mi hermano?**

**-Kouga la miro- ¡NO! ¡No soy tu hermano!**

**-Ayame… Él es Kouga y es tu prometido…- Dijo Kagome ayudándola a levantar**

**-¿Ah? Mi..i..pro…prometido? Pero, ¿No era Hoyou?- pregunto Ayame**

**-¿Eh? ¿Este humano tu prometido? Estas loca! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que me quisiste llevar a la fuerza? GRR- Dijo Kouga mirando mal a Hoyou**

**-Hoyou la miro sorprendida- No hermosa Ayame, yo no soy tu prometido- Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente tras la mirada que Kouga le lanzo**

**-Ayame le susurro a Inuyasha- Ya me enredé**

**Entonces cuando todos vieron que Ayame la susurro a Inuyasha algo…**

**-Todos los chicos se pueden ir Rin y Shippo ¿Qué les parece jugar con Buyo y luego video juegos con Souta?- Pregunto Kagome**

**- ¡Pero hermana! Mamá ya dijo que no ¬¬ Me harás regañar- Dijo Souta mirando mal a Kagome**

**-No Souta, mi madre te dejara ahora vayan - Dijo Kagome sonriéndoles**

**Luego Kagome saco a todos de la habitación excepto a Ayame, Sango, Kouga y Hoyou**

**-Ayame… Tal vez te afecto el veneno en la mente… -le dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Ayame**

**-¿Veneno? No entiendo, ¿estaba mal? Y ¿como que este chico es mi prometido? Además se parece a mí, no puede ser mi prometido o.o- Dijo Ayame mirando a Kouga**

**-¿Eh? Ayame! Que si soy tu prometido! Entiéndelo! Este humano es solo un tonto que se atravesó en tu camino! ¿Eh? Claro que nos parecemos! Somos de los clanes de los demonios lobos –Le grito Kouga a Ayame**

**(Mientras tanto Kagome & Sango estaban calladas, porque Hoyou no podía saber que no eran humanos)**

**-¿Demonios lobos?- Se preguntaba Hoyou**

**-Tu no puedes ser mi prometido, eres un mentiroso!- Le dijo Ayame afirmando con la cabeza- ¿Humano? Tú también eres humano, así que no te creas otra cosa, yo soy humana, creo que el loco aquí es otro- Dijo Ayame sonriéndole a Kouga**

**-¿Eh? Claro que no somos humanos! Y no estoy loco! Entiéndelo Ayame!- Dijo Kouga mirándola**

**-Ya entendí, tu quieres llenarle la cabeza de mentiras a la hermosa Ayame- Dijo Hoyou abrazandola y mirando a Kouga**

**-Chicos chicos… Cálmense, Ayame… El joven Kouga dice la verdad -.-"- Dijo Kagome pensativa**

**-Igual no lo quiero de prometido, ¡Espera! Ya que lo pienso bien, tu me despreciaste… no se en que momento o cuando… Am… te gustaba alguna chica em… y dijiste que me golpearías por salvarla a ella- Dijo Ayame recordando muy poco, y hablándole a Kouga**

**-¿Eh? Así que lo recuerdas!- Dijo Kouga**

**-Sí, y ya lo decidí, NO ERES MI PROMETIDO, por tu culpa recuerdo momentos tristes… Y si te elegí alguna vez, lamento a verlo echo… No me gustaría estar al lado de alguien que me hacen sufrir- Dijo Ayame mirando a Kouga**

**-Hermosa Ayame, no es momento de estar triste, tú eres libre de elegir… Así que no te preocupes hermosa ya lo lograras- Dijo Hoyou sonriéndole**

**-A…a..ayame- Dijo Kouga sorprendido y saliendo del cuarto a toda velocidad**

**-Este chico si que es rápido ¿verdad Higurashi?- Dijo Hoyou preguntándole a Kagome**

**-Si n.ñ- Afirmaron Sango y Kagome nerviosas**

**-Ayame, fuiste muy injusta con el joven Kouga, no debiste a verle dicho eso…- Dijo Kagome**

**-Es la verdad, al verlo me pongo muy triste y no quiero eso- Dijo Ayame pensativa**

**-Chicas, me temo que me voy… Tengo que encontrarme con mi novia- Dijo Hoyou mirando el reloj triste**

**-Joven Hoyou ¿Seguro que se siente bien?- Le pregunto Kagome mientras miraba a Ayame y Hoyou**

**-Higurashi, la verdad no lo creo, al parecer…- Miro Hoyou a Kagome y le susurro – Estoy enamorado de Ayame…**

**-Kagome lo miro sorprendida- Joven Hoyou o.o!**

**-Me voy, cuídate Ayame… mañana vendré a visitarte, adiós Higurashi y adiós a todos- Dijo Hoyou saliendo de la casa**

**Kouga e Inuyasha que estaban en la sala vieron salir a Hoyou y Inuyasha salió de la casa y lo siguió sin que el se diera cuenta en tanto Kouga estaba tan desanimado que decidió apoyar a Inuyasha en su seguimiento… **

**-Oye bestia ¿Se puede saber por que seguimos a este detestable humano?- Le susurro Kouga a Inuyasha…**

**-Cállate y no hagas ruido sarnoso ese humano se esta enamorando de Ayame- Susurro Inuyasha **

**-¡Ya lo se tarado! Y al parecer… ella de él- Susurro Kouga mirando a Hoyou con enojo**

**-Cálmate sarnoso! Espera! Yo lo detendré! –Dijo Inuyasha mostrándose y en eso volteo Hoyou mientras Kouga seguía escondido…**

**-¿Tu que haces aquí?- Le pregunto Hoyou a Inuyasha **

**-Eh yo? Ja! Yo puedo estar donde quiera! Y dime ¿Tu que tienes que ver con Ayame?- Dijo Inuyasha mirándolo mal**

**-No tengo nada con ella, por que preguntas eso… Además tu eres el novio de Higurashi ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto a Inuyasha**

**-A ti que te importa! No dejare que le robes la prometida al sarnoso! Eres solo un despreciable humano!- Dijo Inuyasha enojado y Kouga lo miro sorprendido**

**-¿Humano? Tú también lo eres, no me digas así… Y yo no quiero robársela… Entiendo muy bien que él sea el prometido de la linda Ayame, pero no la trata como se lo merece… y lo admito me gusta… pero… no quiero robársela, tengo una novia y también la respeto- Dijo Hoyou respetuosamente**

**-Eh? Yo un humano?- En eso Inuyasha recordó que en esa época no eran comunes los hanyou ni demonios así que decidió no decirlo- Si soy humano! Pero no para robarle la prometida a nadie! Tu que sabes si la trata como se debe o no! Eres un hechicero o algo parecido? Feh! Tonto! No te metas con Ayame o te aniquilo con mis propias manos!- Dijo Inuyasha enojado**

**-Tranquilízate, no le robare a Ayame, creo que ella debe escoger, y lo se por que si el la quisiera se hubiera preocupado con ella, pero lo que hizo fue ponerse celoso y no preocuparse por ella.. Entonces correré el riego… y me temo que me voy adiós- Dijo Hoyou despidiéndose cordialmente **

**-GRRR! Tonto!- Dijo Inuyasha **

**Kouga vio todo, y noto que Inuyasha su rival… Lo defendió… luego se dieron cuenta de que eran amigos sin darse cuenta se hicieron amigos…**

**-Oye bestia! Me podrías decir por que le reclamaste?- Dijo Kouga mirándolo sorprendido**

**-Feh! No soporto a ese tonto! Tiene el mismo aroma con el que Kagome a veces llegaba, y no lo dudo el también estuvo detrás de Kagome no permitiré que ahora te quite a Ayame! GRRRRR- Dijo Inuyasha molesto**

**-Bestia! No lo quiero decir! ¬¬ Pero g...gr..gra..g..gra..c..ias!- Dijo Kouga mirando al suelo**

**-No te disculpes y mejor vámonos a donde Kagome, luego pensaran que le hicimos algo a este tonto!- Dijo Inuyasha caminando y Kouga caminando junto a el**

**En la casa de Kagome; Rin, Shippo & Souta ya estaban casi dormidos… Por poco y se quedan dormidos en los video juegos… Mientras que los demás ya estaban en sus cuartos excepto Kagome y Sango, todo ya se había acostado… **

**-No sé donde estarán Inuyasha & el joven Kouga y no entiendo por que el joven Hoyou dijo que… al parecer estaba enamorado de Ayame no lo puedo creer- Le dijo Kagome a Sango**

**-El muchacho fue muy especial con Ayame, no me extrañaría que se comportara de esa manera Ayame, pero… tenemos que hacer que vuelva su memoria y que… de alguna forma ya se no gusten una Youkai y un humano… no…- Dijo Sango**

**-No hacen pareja, lo se… además el Joven Kouga esta de por medio y lo vi algo triste… Pero el joven Hoyou tuvo razón en algo, el joven Kouga no se preocupo por ella y… no se- Dijo Kagome**

**-Chicas ¿no desearían acostarse? Mañana será un día largo…- Dijo Naomi mientras las miraba**

**-No madre, acuéstate… Sango y yo esperaremos al joven Kouga y a Inuyasha- Dijo Kagome**

**-Bueno hija, que descansen- Dijo Naomi retirándose**

**En eso golpean la puerta y abre Kagome eran Kouga e Inuyasha, Kagome miro a Inuyasha como para comérselo y a Kouga también lo miro mal… **

**-Se puede saber ustedes dos que hacían afuera? Tiene idea de que horas son para que dos de… para que ustedes dos estén en la calle?- Dijo Kagome mirándolos**

**-Lo lamentamos- Dijeron Kouga y Inuyasha coordinados**

**-Chicos me voy y mañana hablamos- Dijo Sango despidiéndose y entrando a su cuarto**

**-Pensándolo bien, yo también me voy adiós- Dijo Kouga desanimado entrando a su cuarto**

**-Inuyasha… No quiero que te separes de mi lado- Le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha mirando el suelo triste**

**-Nunca lo hare! Y ahora que te pasa!- Dijo Inuyasha dudoso**

**-Solo no te separes de mi!- Dijo Kagome mirándolo**

**CONTINUARA… **


End file.
